i had enough! the power within
by open door of hope
Summary: What if can save a world? What if a ghost see this and decides to do something? What if that exact ghost was her mother ? What if it was lalya? Also on wattpad and i will try to fix all the misteak
1. Chapter 1 the dream

Chapter 1 the dream

Note this is edited by beyondthescarletskies

It was the beginning of the New Year in S.P.R. Like any other day Mai was once again late for work.  
"Oh no, I'm late for work Naru is going to kill me "Mai panicked well she was getting ready. It was a rainy day in Japan which case Mai's power went out so she had to hurry to work without eating breakfast.

"Mai you're late, I want tea now "Naru said in an ice cold voice" Yeah Yeah but in my defense it wasn't my fault that my power went out "Mai exhaustedly in her voice make "his majesty" his oh so precious tea.

She thought back to the night before when she had that nightmare-like vision.

In this vision, she was a child walking home with her mother. Suddenly, she felt herself being forcibly taken from her mother. After much struggling, all she could do was watch as her mother was brutally murdered in front of her eyes. She cried out, screaming for it to stop, but it was useless. Her mother's lifeless body fell limp to the ground, and right when she was about to see her attacker's face with tears in her eyes.

"Mai where is my-", Naru started but stopped short when he reached the kitchen. There, he saw a dazed Mai, staring out at nothing. He walked over to her, trying to snap her out of it. He realized nothing would wake her when she started to fall backwards. Luckily, Naru was standing near her and was able to catch her before she collided with the hard floor. Then suddenly the business doors were open by three boys one of there the boy had green hair and blue eyes while the other two had identical features they both had red hair and dark brown eyes and the same faces Naru lift Mai up in his arms knowing she would not wake up for a few hours and he then walked to the couch and put her down softly then he turned around to look at the boys and ask in a business tone "what can I help you with" They frowned and once again look at Mai then Naru and decided that she was ok for now and all at once said "we have a ghost and we need your help will you help us


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I don't own ghost hunt or fairy tail

Note . 'hello' means she dreaming or think or flashback

"Hello " means someone was talking

Chapter 2 the dangerous within the case

Last chapter

the twins grim and asked " will take this case " and Naru was about to say yes when all suddenly they heard a scream and turned to look at Mai. What they saw was amazing

Begin of the chapter They saw butterflies of all different colors surrounding Mai body like a coat of protection . The clients looks like they wanted to ask but knew better Naru saw this and Said "no this is not normal actually this is the first time that this happened and I have no clue why but Taniyama will explain if she knows what's going on " They continue waiting for mai to wake up. When all the sudden they heard a gasp from Mai it looked like she was looking up and the butterflies start to disappear like they were never there they were too busy studying the butterflies that they didn't see she was awake in tiny voice she asked the clients who were they "oh yes ma'am my name is Kai yu this Ken Yuri this is Kenny Yuri and it's a pleasure to meet you" they all said while bowing Mai saw this and got up to bow to " it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance too ," and she turned tomorrow and ask "do we have a case or don't if we do then I need to go home to packed my things " and Naru Nodded and told Mai to go home and pack and come back Tomorrow at six o'clock AM Mai Nodded and left after she called everybody ( Madoka Mori ,Masako Hara,John Brown , Ayako Matsuzaki , Hōshō Takigawa , Osamu Yasuhara,Lin Koujo,)  
Time skip to tomorrow:

In Mai apartment Where she was having a dream about the case where the form her other dream was turned into a demon the demon was look for something when it found it screened with sadness when Mai want to go look at what it was but was stopped by a hand . Mai turned to look at who the hand belongs to see it was again again Gene he shook his head and said "it is not time yet for you to see this" Mai look at him weirdly right before she was going to ask she was pushed backwards into her body.

When she awoke she looks at the clock to see she was going to be late for work "oh no I'm late for work " and got out of bed to get ready for the case and out the door she want. And down the street she went. Mai made it with 1 minute to spare! "Yes I'm on time !" Mai said with excitement in her voice

"Mai tea "Naru the narcissist said


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing of ghost hunt or fairy tale or secret love by Jojo_

_Last chapter_

_In Mai apartment Where she was having a dream about the case where the form her other dream was turned into a demon the demon was look for something when it found it screened with sadness when Mai want to go look at what it was but was stopped by a hand . Mai turned to look at who the hand belongs to see it was again __again__ Gene he shook his head and said "it is not time yet for you to see this" Mai look at him weirdly right before she was going to ask she was pushed backwards into her body._

When she awoke she looks at the clock to see she was going to be late for work "oh no I'm late for work " and got out of bed to get ready for the case and out the door she want. And down the street she went. Mai made it with 1 minute to spare! "Yes I'm on time!" Mai said with excitement in her voice

"Mai tea "Naru the narcissist order.

Beginning of the chapter

"Whatever Naru "Mai said with a frown on her face while she walks in to the kitchen she thought 'why does he not see I love he ' Mai started to make the tea . She sat down and stated to sing a song called secret love by Jojo "**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**

**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you, you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly Why can't you see This love that's here for you inside of**

**me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you (With you)  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Is it cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you, you, you!**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love Oh Oooo, Wooo Boy you're so hard to believe  
Your my secret love...  
Oh no no no no no no... Boy you're so hard to believe...**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby) ** **With someone who doesn't even know (Oh Yeah)  
My secret love** " when she finish the song she had tears in her eyes but she did not note that someone was behind her who stated to applaud Mai hand turned so fast she got whiplash just to see Bou-san clapping " wow Mai I had no idea you knew how to sing like that " while giving her a bear-hug " you're hurting me "

Then suddenly a purse came out of nowhere and hit him on the head "What was that for Old-hag! "Monk yells at, Ayako, "Did you just call me a hag you stupid monk. Oh before I forget mai you sing very well" Mai face went crimson


	4. Chapter 4 the mom

_I don't own ghost hunt or fairy tail_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you__**  
**__Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)__**  
**__But Ohhh__**  
**__You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)____With someone who doesn't even know (Oh Yeah)__**  
**__My secret love____" when____she finish the song she had tears in her eyes but she did not note that someone was behind her who stated to applaud Mai hand turned so fast she got whiplash just to see Bou-san clapping " wow Mai I had no idea you knew how to sing like that " while giving her a bear-hug " you're hurting me "_

_Then suddenly a purse came out of nowhere and hit him on the head "What was that for Old-hag!"Monk yells at, Ayako, "Did you just call me a hag you stupid monk. Oh before I forget mai you sing very well" Mai face went crimson_

"How long have you been there watched me sing? "They stopped fighting and look at each other and said in harmony "The whole time you where sing "Mai was about to comment when the whistle blew on the teapot, she point at them and said "Do not tell anyone about what you heard pretty please "

"Yes Mai-Chan" Monk and Ayako said

"Thank you very much Monk and Ayako" Mai said waking away from them with tea in her head

In the manor outskirts of town

"Layla, We frond your daughter"! Kia yelled to the women in corner

Layla turned and said "where is my daughter? How is she is? She ok is she well is she Happy "

"Yes she is , well she at S.P.R no she is not happy she is heart-broken because the person she fell for dose not love her but other than that she is fine "

She smiles a small smile and assumed "I'm just happy I got to see my all daughters before I die " and she turned and said "thank you so much for everything "

"No problem "Ken said with a sad smile on his face

Back to S.P.R

"Mai tea "Naru said while look at the case folder he heard a knock at the door "come in Mai "

"Here your tea Naru "Mai said with a frown while hand him the cup of tea as soon as she gave him the tea she turned around and went to the liver room and sat down Naru was right behind her and sat down by her

"Mai when you pass out you had butterflies cover you like a shield of protection could you explain "

"What are you talking about?"Mai asked with a confuse voice

"So you don't know what I'm talking about you know what never mind" he said getting up and going to his cave

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5 the past reveal what should've

"_Mai when you pass out you had butterflies like a cover you shield of protection could you explain"_

"_What are you talking about "Mai asked with a confuse voice _

"_So you don't know what I'm talking about you know what never mind "he said getting up and going to his cave _

**Chapter 5: the past reveal what should've been but never was **

Yoru no akuma mean demon of the night

"**I wonder what he was talking about" Mai thought **

"Naru I'm going home "

"Whatever Mai just leave"

In the manor outskirts of town

"Layla they are coming tomorrow, you will see your daughter just hold on for a little while longer please your daughter need you so just hang on you will see her I promise" yu said with a tiny sound of hope in his voice he knew that there was no way to save her but he can at least let her see her baby girl just once right, before she pass

"Oh yu my dear friend if I die before I meet my daughter please give her my keys and train her to be the crystal mage I never was" she asked in a helpless voice she knew that after all the fight she would never get to see her all grown up but even thought she never, ever gave up hope to see her last born child and make her see her destiny and help her along the way

"Layla was it not you who told us to never give up hope ever if the battle is lost " Kenny said , " was it not you told us to fight for what we believe in to stand tall with heads healed up "

"Yes it was me curse change there is no hope for me "she in a hopeless tone

"Layla I know this is hard for you but your daughters needs you to stay strong even if it so hard to be you gave up your daughters you give her the best changes in this fight when the Yoru no akuma came you knew that if she stays in are world she would die he say that your second child will die by his hands so you sent her to a world without magic so he can't find her instead you was curse of her" Kenny said with love and worry

To be contine


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Layla I know this is hard for you but your daughters needs you to stay strong even if it so hard to be you 'gave up your daughters you give her the best changes in this fight when the Yoru no akuma came you knew that if she stays in are world she would die he say that your second child will die by his hands so you sent her to a world without magic so he can't find her instead you was curse of her" Kenny said with love and worry**_

_**I do not own ghost hunt or fairy tail I do not own boy without a heart. This own by jojo**_

_**Chapter 6. She had enough **_

Back with S.P.R

Mai had just got to the office and she had a very bad day and she did not what to came to work but knew that Naru would not let her stay home. "Mai your late and tea " Naru yell from his office. "Yeah yeah I know "she yelled and want in the kitchen and start on making the tea and she started singing about how much she loved Naru and how she had enough of him and his attitude.

"I love a boy without a heart. I'm but a string on his guitar.

He TTaimaya-San aimaya-eSr know that I'm in pain, Waiting for a song that he can't play.

I was confident the night we met, The moment was so strong. Like a piece of bubblegum,

Sweet at first but it don't last that long.

Now I'm filled with insecurities,

It's time to spit you out.

'Cause you, you'll never change,

The games that you play,

It's just who you are.

And I, have to believe,

It's you and not me,

The boy without a heart.

Yaaaaaayyyyaaaayyy

I love a boy who doesn't feel.

Believes what he says until it's real.

All that I want, you can be,

But you can not pretend that long for me.

I was beautiful the day we met,

But now I'm not so sure.

Awkward and alone you,

You don't make me feel sexy anymore.

I'm snapping myself out of it,

I gotta close this door.

'Cause you, you'll never change,

The games that you play,

It's just who you are (just who you are).

And I, have to believe,

It's you and not me,

The boy without a, the boy without a,

The boy without a heart.

Oooooooo

I just like to think that I,

Deserve a nice respectable guy.

So why am I here at your door, at your door.

If I was sane, I'd take my crazy behind,

And get back in my BMW,

'Cause I'm a self-made woman,

And someones gunna treat me better than you do (ha).

I just need ta, I just need ta calm down.

'Cause you, you'll never change,

The games that you play (the games that you play),

It's just who you are (just who you are).

And I, have to believe (And I I ...believe),

It's you and not me (It's you and not me),

The boy without a heart (the boy without a, the boy without a heart).

'Cause you, you'll never change,

The games that you play (Oooooo...you'll never change),

It's just who you are (just who you are).

And I, have to believe (I just have to believe for my sanity),

It's you and not me (Oooo),

The boy without a heart (the boy without a, the boy without a hmmm)."

Someone sta:rted to clap form behind her back. So when she turned she saw the second to last person she wanted to see. " How long have you been there lin " Mai said nervously "I been here the whole time Taimaya-San and no I will not tell Naru " Lin said to her while walking away from her and want in to his office just then the tea pot whistle Mai quickly made the tea

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 take me as I am

The boy without a heart (the boy without a, the boy without a hmmm)."

Someone started to clap form behind her back. So when she turned she saw the second to last person she wanted to see. " How long have you been there lin " Mai said nervously "I been here the whole time Taimaya-San and no I will not tell Naru " Lin said to her while walking away from her and want into his office just then the tea pot whistle Mai quickly made the tea

I do not own ghost hunt , fairy tail or take me as I am by Keysina Cole

Line breaks

"Here your tea Naru " said Mai as she waited patiently for a thank you knowing it will never come

" What are you still doing here idiot " Naru never once look from his black binder and said "If you need something to bo go load the equipment "

Mai shook her head and went to load the equipment not once looking back at him she thought' why do I take this from him ' main while her mother was thinking about her wonder what her daughter was like how tall is she what her personality like is she ready for the truth.

To S.P.R

"Mai are you done with " Naru said but was cut off with someone singing a song  
[Verse 1:]  
She's been down and out  
She's been wrote about  
She's been talked about, constantly  
She's been up and down  
She's been pushed around  
But they held her down, NYC  
She has no regrets  
She accepts the past  
All these things they  
helped make to make she  
She's been lost and found  
And she's still around  
There's a reason for everything

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
so you can get the real me

[Chorus:]  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

[Verse 2:]  
Now she's older now  
Yes, she's wiser now  
Can't disguise her now  
She don't need  
No one tellin her  
What to do and say  
No one tellin her  
Who to be  
She's on solid ground  
She's been lost and found  
Now, she answers to G-O-D  
And she's confident  
This is not the end  
Ask me how I know  
Cause she is me.

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
so you can get the real me

[Chorus:]  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

[Bridge: 2x]  
So it's all or nothing at all,  
All or nothing at all  
Don't you know I can only be me.  
(I can only be me, yeah)

[Chorus:]  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

Take me as I am.  
Take me as I am.  
Said it's all or nothing at all  
Said it's all or nothing at all

Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all. (This is me)  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing, nothing at all.  
Take me as I am.

"Mai I don't know you could sing like that " Naru said from behind her

"How long have you been there " Mai ask him

"I been here for the hole time" he said in shock becausChristmase of how well she song "but you should be working not sing "

"I know that you you... you know what your not worth it " she said while walking away from him to put the equipment in the van and left him in shock about what just happened. He want back in his office.

"Jou-Chan it so good to see you "Bou-san said

"Bou-San you just saw me yesterday " Mai said while her face turn blue and out of nowhere a bag came and hit him in the heard.

"Ow what was that for you crippled old hag" Bou-San said

"Who you calling a old hag you dirty old monk" Ayako said

"This is not a coffee shop so get to work now " Naru said while reading his black binder

"Now that we are all here lets get going " after he said that he got in the van

Meanwhile with Lyle

"I don't think I can make it much longer " Lyle said

To be continued  
If you see any mistakes please correct me thank you


	8. Chapter 8 a new hope

_I don't own ghost hunt or any of the song I use or used _

_Meanwhile with Lyle "I don't think I can make it much longer" Lyle said_

"Lyle you have to hold on just a little longer for your little-girl "Kenny said while holding her hand

"Kenny I can feel my life force slowly fading as it fade I see the little girl that left with no true family the bitterest of losing the family that did know her true family she thought why did my family leave was I was not enough good, did they love me my really mom and dad, did they love me my really mom and dad, as she cried herself to sleep every day of her childhood who am I really" said Lyle as cried herself to sleep she was nearly asleep.

When she heard Kia said" Lyle you had no choice but to give her up we know we all knew that she would go though tough time and that will make her strong enough to defeat the dark force she'll all of the gold crystal key ,the angel key , light key ,the devil keys and the dark key, this is no essay task but if she doesn't bother of are worlds will get annihilated she is are last hope to save bother worlds and crystal dragon slayer her sister Lucy will shield her from any danger and remember me and my brother are ones of the angel group that means she has 40 more left to go and you got 6 of 4o light leys ,7 of the gold crystal , 3of 40 devil keys, 2 dark keys of 40 so you helped her a lot so smile because you help her the best you could so rejoice to know you did something


	9. Chapter 9 i love you

I do not own I love you or ghost hurt or fairy tail

Lucy will shield her from any danger and remember me and my brother are ones of the angel group that means she has 40 more left to go and you got 6 of 4o light keys, 7 of the gold crystal, 3of 40 devil keys, 2 dark keys of 40 so you helped her a lot so smile because you help her the best you could so rejoice to know you did something "

/ Thinking/

"Taking"

"Thank you what you said help" Lyle said with a smile

At S.P.R

/I wonder how Bou-san is I haven't seen him in a long time I really miss him I wonder if I should tell him how I fell about him. No that not a good idea he possibly like Ayako / Mai thought on her way to work. Thought made her a little sad as she got to the S.P.R building she shock her and smile as she came through the door to see Bou-san/ "Monk what are you doing here "Mai asked while look at him

"You could say hi you know also I'm here so I could collect on that bet we made" he said in happy way

"What but you loss that bet Masako got possessed first not me"

"Yes I did "monk said

''no you did not win"

'Yes"

"No"

"Will you shut up "Naru said "Mai you where possessed first so could you give the man what he what's and after get in the van ''

"Fine "

I opened my mouth  
It all rushed out spoken  
Though I never meant you to know it

I lost all of myself and got held in the moment  
without even knowing

I stopped and got lost in my mind  
I never felt so unraveled in my whole life

_[Chorus]_  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this?

I caught myself that I'm scared that we're broken  
Though you never do see it coming

And I don't know what, why or how our hearts are hoping  
My feelings are showing

I stopped and got lost in your eyes  
I never thought you could make me so alive

_[Chorus]_  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this?

Now I'm hoping your heart's open  
Words unfolded  
Now you know and

I couldn't hold it all inside  
Push it back in to rewind  
Now my secret is spoken...

_[Chorus 2x]_

I love you and now I regret it  
I love you I'm sorry I said it  
_[2x]_

Everyone look at Mai with astonishment in their eyes everyone stared to clap and give pats on the back and everyone got ether in the van of monk's car

-end of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I love you and now I regret it  
I love you I'm sorry I said it  
_[2x]_

Everyone look at Mai with astonishment in their eyes everyone stared to clap and give pats on the back and everyone got ether in the van of monk's car

_ On the way to __Kia yu__ Mai watch and listen for it is time to see turned into a demon the demon was look for something when it found it screened with sadness when Mai went but this Gene wasn't there she walk next to see a small version of herself "mama what are you doing where are we going "the little her said look at her mother with fear in her eyes_

_ "I am going to have to leave all by yourself until your 16 years old is when I will come and get you to help you remained who you are until then you are going to live with one of my friends in a other world and give fake memories "as she ran quickly down the street with her child in her arms _

_ "But why I don't want fake memories I don't want to live with another family I want to live with you and big sister Lucy "the child yelled with anger in her tone _

_ "I know Mai I want that to live with you and Lucy to but for now we can't live as a family until the bad man is defeated and only you can do that you are too young to hold the fate key you and Lucy will save this world from the dad man " the mother said _

_ "But why me and Lucy why our family why not some other family "Mai said with tears in her eyes as she notice her mother go into the secret house that not many know about_

_"Because you are the only ones who can save us now you can do the imposable you can do what I could not do Mai we are at the ported ", Lyle said as the ported opened Lyle said a chanted _

_"Mai Mai wake up ", Naru said while shacked Mai _

_ Mai woke to see Naru "What is Naru ", she asks sleepily "where here so wake up or I will dock your pay "Naru "I'm up I'm up ", She said sleepily as she walk to the house half a sleep _

_"Mai it's been so long since I last saw you "monk said as he gave her big bear hug _

_"Monk I saw you an hour age when you made me do that dare " _

I will write more later on


	11. Chapter 11 the other Mai?

**_Sword of light = to hikarinosugi_**

"**_The other mai talking I do not own songs and or ghost hunt_**

"_Mai woke to see Naru "What is Naru ", she asks sleepily "where here so wake up or I will dock your pay "Naru "I'm up I'm up ", She said sleepily as she walk to the house half a sleep_

_"Mai it's been so long since I last saw you "monk said as he gave her big bear hug_

_"Monk I saw you an hour age when you made me do that dare_

_"_Mai you're so mean to me" Monk said as he hit Mai head but then he had a evil grin on his face and nudge Mai side ",but really is that the real reason or is it that I turn the boy you like against you " Mia yelled " listen I'm not mad at you! I am just in a bad mood because of a vision that I had" as soon as those words came out her mouth she saw the vision but this time was different because mai started to glow a bright yellow and butterflies of all different colors came out of nowhere and cover Mai in a shield of have protection and she started with a clear strong voice " **_he the monster of a_**__**_time long loss the prophecy_**_** of **_**_Yoru no akuma will come for this child but her mother will protect her no matter what but when the time come her mother will die and won't but allowed to_**__**_give her this the protects that she need _**_**"**_golden charm Cherry Blossom and another one with white lilies and golden and the sale of strength_**" this will protect her no matter what and guide her on her way to save future but if you don't then this world is lost along with so many other it is your choice to take out this mission the whole galaxy depends on your decision**_"

Naru Answer was a strong fierce voice the he will the one who takes this mission and he won't let Mai down. "_**foolish**_**_ human are you sure you want to take up this path because if you do take this path and you fell and everyone will died are you sure you're up for this_**" she said with a small smile Naru Nodded his head and said "I'm ready for anything as long as I can protect as long as I can protect mai she like a little sister to me" she nodded understanding and once again ask " **_do I have anymore volunteer"_** but this time everybody raise the hand**_. "Why would you risk your life for another that you truly don't know you foolish humans when the other person I give you for why?"_**

John was the one answer this time" it's because for human and we want to show compassion for those we love and care about those who we see as family friends acquaintances families siblings everyone if their life depends on it then I'll gladly take up the challenge on saving them you. "She**_ said "do all think that"_**__everybody nodded. She smiled and said"**_then you all past o my test you are the guardians of hikarinosugi each one come forward and I will bestow upon you a gift_**

**_Oliver Davis you will have the power of command (the power to command want to someone do something) you are to be the head knight_**

**_John Brown you will have the power of purification (he allowed to purify anything that's evil) you are second in the command_**

**_Lin Koujo you have an army of shinki's at your control (familiar) third in command_**

**_Hōshō Takigawa the power of music (he'll be allowed to turn sound into a dangerous of his choice)_**

**_Madoka Mori you have the power to guide (she'll be allowed to bad people are there supposed to be to b people)_**

**_Masako Hara you will have the power of bar chart Farsighted (mean she will be allowed to see in the past)_**

**_Ayako Matsuzaki you will have the power to heal anything you touch_**

**_Osamu Yasuha you will have the power of knowledge (he will know almost anything humanly possible)_**

**_With those gifts you will be allowed to protect her _**"when she was finished everyone had a golden necklace with a little dancer **_"also you will have to wear these at all time and I mean never take them off "_**and slowly the butterflies started to disappear into nothingness and Mai slowly started to fall Naru was the one catch her


End file.
